


I Can Treat You Better

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [42]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: A love triangle between Jim, Roy, and Dwight.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Roy Anderson/Jim Halpert
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	I Can Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Abby who requested a "love triangle between Jim, Dwight, and Roy. Where Roy is with Jim, but Dwight knows he can treat Jim better. Kind of like what happened between Pam, Jim, and Roy" and I absolutely am in love with this request. I definitely want to work with this again. 
> 
> Also the scenes are definitely based from scenes in the show, for example Casino Night. This will just not follow it chronologically and ofc there will be differences in dialogue and events.

Falling in love at first didn't feel like falling. It felt like waking up in a new place and forgetting where he was and then suddenly remembering and feeling a sense of happiness and wholeness. 

That feeling slowly dulled out, until it felt like something he had to do and get through. The only time Jim felt like himself was when he was with Pam and Dwight. 

"Yeah Pam's my best friend in the office definitely" Jim said with a smile to the camera. "Dwight's, kind of also I guess. I mean we definitely fight a lot and I like to pull pranks on him, but he's a great guy. Everyone calls him my office husband" Jim said chuckling. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"And here he was telling us how to do our thing..." Michael droned on, as Jim entered the conference room. He smiled to Dwight, as he sat down next to him. Jim could feel his eyes drooping as he heard Michael talk and rant about Mr. Brown. 

Dwight looked to the right of him and saw Jim's head start to sink. He smiled to himself when he felt Jim's head lightly touch his shoulder as he fell asleep. 

After a couple more minutes everyone started to trickle out and head to their homes. Jim's head was still on his shoulder and Dwight looked down and smiled at the top of Jim's head. 

"Oh hey sorry" Jim said smiling at Dwight when he woke up from his light nap. "No problem" Dwight said, sitting back down as Jim passed him and lightly held his shoulder as a goodbye. 

"I guess Jim, was just tired" Dwight curtly told the cameras and got up, but he smiled to himself as he walked out the conference room and felt his heart happily beating against his chest. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Jim, please tell me it wasn't Roy" Kelly asked, erupting into a fit of giggles. "What wasn't Roy?" Dwight asked, walking into the kitchen to refill his coffee cup. "Roy left Jim at a hockey game and had to drive back to get him" Oscar told Dwight, chuckling at the group. 

Jim looked at the ground as they all laughed, his hands in his pockets as he nervously rocked on the balls of his feet. "That's a terrible thing to do. How can you forget your date?" Dwight said with a sneer, but softened his expression when he looked at Jim. 

Jim gave a tight lipped smile to Dwight, before saying he was going to head back to his desk. Dwight watched Jim go, his heart dropping as he saw Jim's head down as he walked and as he thought about how Jim had told him how he loved going to sport events, but didn't go to them often and now he knew why. 

Dwight knew he would never do that to Jim. He unlike Roy, was raised to be a gentlemen. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"And here is my famous grilled cheese" Jim said, handing Dwight the plate as they sat themselves down up on the roof. "This isn't famous" Dwight said, taking a huge bite of his grilled cheese. 

Jim smiled to himself. Of course even when they were having a nice moment together Dwight had to say something so Dwight. 

"Can I listen" Dwight asked Jim, as they stood outside of the entrance of the building. "Yeah of course" Jim said, offering Dwight his earbud. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"So some could say that was our first date" Dwight said, tapping on Jim's desk as he went over to his desk the next day. 

"And why would some say that?" Jim asked, with a curious smile. "There was dinner and music" Dwight responded. 

"It was grilled cheese I made myself and it was on my headphones, so not a date" Jim replied. "Next time I could cook" Dwight offered, looking at Jim. Jim shook his head, "still not a real date." Dwight stared at Jim, until Jim backed down and tapped his fingers on his desk. "I'm going to go get coffee" Jim said, quickly getting up. 

Dwight stared at Jim's desk until he heard Jim's footsteps coming closer to their desk area. 

"It's not a date if he goes home to his fiancé right?" Dwight asked, with a crestfallen expression to the camera. 

. . . . . . . . . . . 

"Hey long legs" Roy greeted to Jim, as he stood against Jim's desk. "Hey Roy" Jim said with a tired smile. "You look tired, lets get you home" Roy said, tracing his finger from Jim's elbow to his wrist and taking his hand. 

"Alright, let's go" Jim shyly said, letting Roy pull him up from his seat. "Come on let's hurry up" Roy told Jim, as Jim was getting his jacket on. 

Jim nodded, now putting his messenger bag over his shoulder and turning his head to see Roy walking to the exit.

"Night Dwight. I really like soft shell crab and I would definitely order that if we were on a date" Jim said with a small grin. "Good to know" Dwight said, smiling softly and nodding. 

Jim quirked his brow and walked out the door, where Roy already was waiting at the elevator. 

Dwight smiled to himself, maybe he had more of a chance then he thought? 

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

"So the rules of who would you do are simple" Jim started, but was interrupted by Kevin saying "Pam." Jim looked at a grossed out Pam, and decided maybe he would need to explain the rules better for Pam's sake especially. 

After everyone seemed to know the rules, they went around the office and discussed who they would do. 

"Hey Jim, can I hang with you guys? The warehouse guys sometimes can be jerks" Roy said. "Sure" Jim said, "we're playing who would you do?" Jim told him. 

"Oh cool" Roy said. As he said this Michael had joined the group and told who he would like to do and then asked Roy. 

Jim smiled to the ground, positive that Roy would say him, but to his surprise it was not. "Probably that tight Christian lady" Roy said, waving "hi" to Angela. 

Jim looked dismayed, embarrassed that Roy had not said him. Dwight saw the disappointed look on Jim's face and sighed to himself. How could Roy even think that was appropriate to say in front of his fiancé of three years? 

"Alright let's play some other game" Dwight piped in. Jim looked at Dwight gratefully and Dwight gave Jim a small nod. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Jim?" Dwight said, looking at Jim, who was leaning against the kitchen counter and sipping his coffee. 

"Hey what's up?" Jim asked. "There's a rumor going around that I had a crush on you and it's not true. I had a crush on you briefly, but when I found out you were with Roy I ended it and that was all" Dwight told him. 

Jim nodded, "thanks for telling me. I had a feeling you did when I first started working here" Jim told him, giving a small smile to Dwight. 

"Really?" Dwight asked caught off guard. "Yeah" Jim responded chuckling. "Well it's one hundred percent over and I don't have a crush on you, barely even like you frankly" Dwight told him, moving to grab a cup and make himself coffee. 

Jim laughed and bumped his shoulder, "yeah, yeah, yeah" Jim responded with a grin. 

. . . . . . . . . . 

"Oh thank god you're here Jimbo, I need to tell you something" Michael said, a pained look on his face. 

"Don't worry Michael, Dwight already told me" Jim said, setting the paper he needed signed on Michael's desk. 

"He told you?" Michael asked in surprise. "Yeah, we're best friends of course he told me and it was just a crush from three years ago" Jim said. "Three years ago? No this was on the booze cruise" Michael told him.

"Dwight told you on the booze cruise or he had a crush on me on the booze cruise?" Jim asked in confusion. 

"Ah, no. Nope. No. You're not going to get me" Michael said, miming zipping his lips and throwing the key out.

Jim looked at Michael in surprise and walked absentmindedly to his desk. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So Jim told me how you had a crush on him when he first started working here" Roy said to Dwight. Dwight puffed his chest out and looked at Roy, ready to strike if he needed too. 

"It's totally cool, I mean I know you don't like him anymore and it's great that he has you to talk to so he doesn't bother me when we get home you know" Roy said, with a grateful smile. 

"Oh, yes. We are just friends" Dwight said, nodding slowly as he concluded that Roy was not going to be a threat to him. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

No matter how close Dwight and Jim were, Dwight was still competitive and very much wanted to take Jim's money. So he carefully watched Jim and looked for his tells. 

"It's weird every time I cough Dwight folds" Jim said, smiling to the camera. 

"Night Jim. I'm beat I'll see you at home" Roy said, leaning his face out the window to press a kiss on Jim's lips. 

"Hey Dwight, take care of Jim and make sure he doesn't spend all of our money" Roy called out. "Will do" Dwight said nodding, watching Roy drive away. 

"So Dwight, would you like to go inside and let me take all of your money?" Jim teasingly asked. "We need to talk about something" Dwight curtly said. 

"Talk about me taking your money?" Jim teased again. "I love you Jim, and Roy is wrong for you" Dwight straight forwardly said.

"Wha-what?" Jim said in shock, "Dwight, you're my best friend" Jim started to say. "I know, but you mean more then that to me, so it's either yes or no" Dwight said, trying to spare his own feelings.

"I'm with Roy" Jim said halfheartedly. "I know" Dwight whispered, barely holding onto his hope and his own self-assuredness as he stood closer to Jim. So close that they were almost chest to chest. 

"Dwight" Jim whispered, unsurely looking down into Dwight's eyes. "I've been engaged for three years" Jim whispered. 

"You're just stating information we already know" Dwight whispered back, closing the distance between them so that they had little room between them and Dwight could see Jim's eyes, that he loved looking into.

"I-" before Jim could finish his sentence, Dwight stopped his from talking by pressing his lips onto Jim's and kissing him as gently, but as passionately as he could. 

He cradled the back of Jim's neck and pulled him down so that their lips connected better. Dwight could feel Jim's soft skin on his face and his lips kissing Dwight back with the same amount of intenseness that Dwight was. 

"I love you Jim" Dwight told him once again after he pulled back from the kiss and looked at Jim. Jim first looked up at the sky and then back to Dwight. 

"I need to think okay?" Jim asked. Dwight nodded, "okay" he responded, turning around to walk into the parking lot. 

He made it to his car before he heard footsteps hitting the pavement and Jim's voice calling out his name. "Dwight" Jim said breathlessly. 

"Yeah?" Dwight asked, confused as to why Jim was running to him. "I love you too Dwight, so much" Jim confessed. "I need to end it with Roy obviously, but I needed to tell you" Jim admitted. 

Dwight looked at Jim happily before letting out a loud "woo" and pumping his fist in the air. He quickly wrapped his arms around Jim and held him close to his body. 

Jim chuckled into Dwight's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Dwight. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Jim and Roy, called off their wedding so now my house has not one, but two toasters" Stanley grumbled to the camera. 

"Yes, Jim called off his wedding that's all we need to know" Dwight said to the camera, smirking proudly as he said this. 

"Yeah I got cold feet" Jim said shrugging. "I'm single now for the first time in three years, so yeah that's exciting" Jim told the camera. 

"Jim's really excited about the future" Pam said smiling happily and then scrambling to say, "because he's single again and definitely not in a relationship with anyone" Pam concluded. 

"Dwight and Jim are definitely sleeping together" Kevin told the cameras laughing hysterically. 

"No I'm not sleeping with Dwight... or anyone" Jim unconvincingly said, giving the camera an uncomfortable look. 

"Who Jim, sleeps with is his business and mi- maybe whoever he is sleeping with's" Dwight said, staring down the camera. 

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey cutie" Dwight greeted Jim as he entered Dwight's car a in front of a building that was a couple buildings down from Dunder Mifflin's. 

"Hey Dwight" Jim said smiling, reaching across the center console to kiss Dwight. He pulled back, but Dwight pressed forward to continuing kissing Jim. 

Jim laughed against Dwight's lips, cupping the side of Dwight's head as he kissed back. 

"They have no idea we're together" Dwight laughed. "No they don't" Jim grinned back when they had pulled back from their kiss. "I love you Halpert" Dwight told him. "I love you too Schrute" Jim responded, pressing a kiss on the side of Dwight's head. 

"Now let's go home, you promised me soft shell crab" Jim said. Dwight laughed and put the car into drive. 

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh that wasn't us" Jim argued, pointing between the two of them. Jim looked at Dwight to confirm this and Dwight slowly nodded. 

"Yes it was someone else" Dwight firmly stated, but looked at Jim as he said this. Dwight shook his head before smiling, "it was us. Jim and I are together" Dwight stated. 

Jim looked at Dwight in surprise, but smiled brightly at him when Dwight gave Jim a reassuring smile. 

"Yeah we're together" Jim declared, holding Dwight's hand in his. 

. . . . . . . . . . . 

"We always knew they had a thing for each other" Phyllis said, smiling at the camera. In the background, Jim and Dwight were at the water cooler talking with each other and looking at one another with love. The camera refocused on Phyllis. "That's why we or me, called them an old married couple" Phyllis grinned to the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you guys are having a great pride month! Also the BLM movement is still going strong and we won't stop fighting until equality is finally provided. If you guys are able to donate, march, or even watch videos where the money made from ads is given to organizations that would be amazing. Stay safe and stay strong.


End file.
